The Hate
by B.R.O.FAN
Summary: This is the sequel to "I am Sorry". This is a translation of an old italian fiction I have written. It is set right after the ending of "I am Sorry" and it shows what happened to Gaia after the fight with Gilgamesh. Reviews are welcomed and I apologize for possible mistakes.


The light, hit by the knife, exploded and it flung everyone away. Eiko fell in the Qu's Marsh next to Lindblum, Zidane fell on the statue that was before the Palace Room in Burmecia. Garnet ended out being at the entrance of Oeilvert near a Moogle, Quina fell in the sea close to Madain Sari while Freya in the forest next to Treno. Amarant ended up being in the Evil Forest while Steiner fell at the top of Alexandria Castle where Eiko and Garnet summoned Alexander. Eiko stood up and tried to get away but she was severely wounded and walking was very hard for her. If the problems weren't enough, a Gigan Toad attacked her, making her fall on the ground. Fighting with Gilgamesh took her all her energy and she wasn't even able to stand any longer. Her Eidolons were gone, so she couldn't even summon anymore. She was going to be killed by a Gigan Toad, an enemy that she could have beat in a blink of the eye. She took her flute and try to kill that beast but an other Gigan Toad attacked her, making her lose the grip she had on the flute. Thankfully, an old acquaintance came to rescue her, killing those two enemies in a second. Eiko was able to see her savior's face before she passed out.

In the meanwhile, Zidane climbed down the statue and heard some people screaming:

"Catch it!"

After hearing those words, the genome faced an Ironite that cast Flame, the blonde guy couldn't avoid completely and although he was suffering, he jumped on the dragon and kept it steady till some of Burmecia's soldiers came and took it. The soldiers thanked Zidane and treated his wounds.

At the same time, Garnet tried to get up but she couldn't because she was exhausted after that battle. She could only look around and she noticed she was at Oeilvert. She knew that there would be no one there to help her but exactly at the moment she was to give up, she heard a noise way too familiar:

"Kupo!"

She saw the moogle, named Mimoza, that got closer to her and started treating her injuries. After a while the girl could stand and thanked the creature. She was at the verge of leaving when the moogle stopped her because he was afraid to stay alone.

Just like five years ago, Quina was in Madain Sari's sea looking like a dead person. Her clothes were caught by Chimomo's fishing line that asked to the other moogles to help him get what he caught. They thought it was a huge fish, unfortunately they faced the fat Qu. They were disappointed and they wanted to leave that eating-all monster but the sense of guilt made them help her. To thank them, Quina helped them to cook.

Meanwhile Freya was in the forest near Treno and while she was still on the floor, three mandragoras attacked her. The dragoon got up and eliminated one of them with just one hit. The other two enemies tried to kill her with blizzara but Freya avoided it and killed those two using the dragon skill "Cherry Blossom". After having eliminated the enemies, Freya was about to go to Treno when she heard some screams coming from Quan's Dwelling.

At the same time Amarant was in the Evil's Forest, a place where he has never been to. He was in the same room where five years earlier Zidane, Steiner, Blank and Vivi had fought against the Plant Brain. The man started walking towards the exit when he felt the earth shaking. He jumped to the exist just in time because from the field several Plant Spiders came out ready to kill him. Amarant killed lots of them but they kept coming as if they were infinite. At some point the enemies assumed a circle position and at the centre the Plant Brain appeared. He heard about it from his companions but he had never paid too much attention so he didn't know its attacks and its way of fighting. The only thing he knew was that he had to be very weak if Zidane and the others defeated at the beginning of their journey. He soon used one of his best techniques "No Mercy" against the leader of those creatures. Several enemies were wiped out but the boss was still alive. Amarant didn't worry too much about this problem and used other two "No Mercy", wiping out every monster. When the leader died, the forest started turning to stone just like five years ago. Amarant started running away and got out from that evil place just a second before everything was turned to stone. Unfortunately for him, there were still other problems. He saw a figure in the sky that meant nothing but trouble.

Not to far from there, Steiner was on the ground at the top of Alexandria's Castle bleeding out. He was soon rescued from the soldiers who due to Ghizamaluke and Adegheiz's attacks were also damaged. The best doctors in town were called to save him. The Pluto Squad's Captain was brought in his room and was losing a lot of blood. The wound was too deep and it caused too much damage that there was nothing to do. While the doctors were moving around to help him, Beatrix came in the room bleeding from the arm and the belly. The woman got closer to her loved one and started crying and begging him not to leave her alone. The warrior smiled to her and touching her face, he told her:  
"Don't think of me, Beatrix! Tell me what happened to our kingdom,"  
At the same time, the knife that had destroyed the light fell in the depths of the ocean, where no one could have ever taken it. The tip of the knife penetrated the ground and it caused the ground shaking for five seconds. The flows of water started directing towards the knife as if a freak wave was about to happen.

Eiko woke up covered in bandages in a room. She could feel the Qu's Marsh's smell and that meant she was still there. She remembered what happened, the Gigan Toads' attack and Quale's help. She tried to get up but the Qu stopped her and told her to stay in bed till she restored some energy. The summoner didn't follow her advice and she got up and she felt like she was passing out. The cook was ready to catch her but the girl didn't fall. Once feeling better, Eiko asked Quale how were things in her life. The woman answered saying that she had a routine that had been interrupted the day before. The Adegheiz and Ghizamaluke's appearance ruined her usual day. The Qu told that even monsters were afraid of those two creatures and they became more violent and much more stronger than ever. They started taking out everything that was on their way, no matter what. About Ghizamaluke and Adegheiz's attacks, Quale said that the marsh wasn't hit by them but she couldn't say the same about Lindblum. Eiko was worried about her adopting parents, she didn't want to lose them. She loved them and she didn't want her loved ones to die. She tried to go out but the Qu stopped her and told her that she would have let the girl go only if she could escort her. Eiko accepted the offer and the two started heading to Lindlbum.

Meanwhile in Burmecia, the soldiers finished treating Zidane's injuries and the latter asked them what happened while he and his friends fought against Gilgamesh. One of the soldiers said:

"Monster got crazy and destroyed everything that was on their way. They tried to get as far as possible from the sea.. Even the monsters in the cage escaped and the Ironite that you caught is one of them. They were so violent all of a sudden and their eyes were something we have never seen. They were the eyes of someone afraid of something. It was something that we had never thought it could happen. We still don't understand why they were afraid. Ghizamaluke and Adegheiz would have never killed them because they were all monsters and there has never been a case when two monsters fought each other. There had been some waves caused by Ghizamaluke but they have never hit Burmecia. The voice that talked has just lied and scared the monster. I don't see the end of the world, do you?"

The Genome thanked the soldiers for treating his injuries and telling him those news and waved them goodbye. He got out from Burmecia, wondering why those monsters got so scared. It was really strange since they had no reason to be afraid. Once out of the town, he saw several creatures running around as if they were gone crazy.

Meanwhile Garnet was stopped by the moogle that didn't want her to leave him alone. The girl told him that she had to see what happened to her friends and to her kingdom. The flying creature insisted and finally convinced Alexandria's queen to stay. The moogle told her that all the monster got near Oeilvert and the only way to get out was by eliminating every monster. She thought it would be easy if she summoned one of her Eidolons and she summoned Shiva. No one came and she remembered that every eidolon, she had, had been killed. She felt empty just like when she lost all her eidolons due to her mother. She started crying and soon Mimoza wiped off her tears and smiled to her. The creature also said that the ground under Oeilvert had risen up so it was basically impossible to get away. The only way to get out was to jump down but no human being would survive to a fall from that height. Garnet went to see and she was amazed by what she saw and she realized that she couldn't get away. She suggested to go inside to see the situation inside. Once inside they were a bit afraid because there was no living soul in there. There was nothing but silence. They ended up in the Planetarium and they met another moogle, named Moeel. He said that he was sad because every creature had escaped and he was left alone. He hugged Mimoza enjoying the presence of someone else. All of sudden, a noise came out from the room where Zidane took the Gulug Stone five years earlier. The moogles hid behind Garnet that got on the elevator that brought her at the bottom of room where she faced it.

While people were having problems with monster, Quina was having problems with food. There wasn't enough to cook for all the moogles but she somehow managed to cook dinner for everyone. The plates she prepared were delicious, so delicious that the flying creatures forgot to tell her important things. Once dinner was over, the moogles told the Qu that the mountains that divided Conde Petie, Lifa Tree and Madain Sari were destroyed and another part of the Eidolon Wall collapsed. Monsters worked together to dig deep holes to hide inside. Their speech was interrupted by a sudden earthquake and a shadow from a big body covered the city. Quina prepared for the incoming battle.

Freya ran towards Quan's Dwelling where the scream came from. She quickly arrived and she saw a man walking backwards because he was afraid. In the water there war two monsters whom the dragoon heard about. They were the two enemies that Garnet faced five years earlier in the passage between Treno and Alexandria. What were they doing there? How did they got there? The girl jumped towards the enemies and told the man to escape as soon as possible. Freya watched the Rulvurahva and the Ralvuimago which were looking for a fight. They both tried to attack the dragoon from the side but with she jumped on the head of the Ralvuimago and she started run on his body and she jumped away when the Rulvurahva tried to hit her, making it hit its "partner". The dragoon used this chance to use her technique "Dragon's Crest". The two monsters suffered a lot and started twisting. The girl thought the battle was over but it was just the beginning since she had to avoid their attacks again. As if it wasn't enough, the enemies were faster and stronger. Freya jumped very high and she penetrated the Rulvurahva with her lance. Thinking the enemy was defeated, she took her weapon back calmly but before dying the monster used the technique "string" on her. She couldn't move and the other creature used this as an opportunity to hit her repeatedly. The enemy used his technique "Ultra Sound" that caused the status Mini on Freya. This status helped the dragoon to escape from the web but in this situation she couldn't fight back, she could only avoid his attacks. Thankfully, the enemy wasn't really smart and used again "Ultra Sound" making Freya turn back to her usual height. The girl using "Blossom Cherry" put an end to the life of the Ralvuimago. After killing it, there was another quake and a tentacle came from the water and blocked Freya's ankle e brought her into the water.

Amarant watched the enemy moving happily in the air as if it couldn't have done in a long time. Five years had passed since his last movement and it finally came back to life and it could have avenged all the wrongs he suffered. It was Black Waltz 3 that flew towards Amarant and tried to hit him but the scarlet-haired man avoided it and observed the enemy to find its weaknesses. The black mage tried several hits but they were easily avoided and all of sudden Amarant hit it with "No Mercy". The Black Waltz 1 and the Black Waltz 2 attacked him behind the back with Fire and Fira. They didn't damage the bounty hunter that hit them both with just one "No Mercy". The three enemies were knockout on the ground and the man used this opportunity to drink some water from the river. He didn't notice that the Black Waltzs were on their feet again and hit the mountain under Alexandria causing a landslide and a rock hit Amarant that got crushed. He wasn't able to move and the mages started hitting him with their weapons. The man, having no other option, used "No Mercy" again, causing an explosion that sent everyone flying. He was trying to stand up when the enemies surrounded him and used two Blizzards and Freeze. Amarant ended up being a block of ice and he was taken to the Ice Cavern.

Meanwhile Steiner was on his bed with Beatrix who was telling him everything that happened at Alexandria:

"A wave and a tornado hit the city and it's surprising how it isn't destroyed yet. Many citizens have died and several kids are now orphans. The survived ones are completely afraid and they scream for their losses. As if it wasn't enough, lots of bandersnatches and bombs attacked the city. They seem like they were escaping from something and they ended up in our town. They are killing everyone they met. It's horrible and terrible out there. Your squad and mine have fought them but there are still some remaining and when I heard you were here I came as soon as I could. I am afraid that this might be the end of Alexandria and I can't accept it. After all the work we did it would be heartbreaking seeing our efforts go to waste."

Steiner smiled and told her:

"Th…is is n…ot the e..nd of Ale….xand…ria."

He was having lots of difficulties for talking and for breathing but he didn't want Beatrix to worry. A soldier came into the room carrying two other bad news. One was about the landslide and the other was about a book that started attacking people. Steiner told Beatrix to go and even though she didn't want to, she went after telling Steiner to stay alive. She drew the "Save the Queen" and headed to the library.


End file.
